


Шутки-самосмейки

by WTF AsianHistoricalDorama 2021 (AsianHistoricalDorama)



Category: Ancient Detective, Joy of Life, Ryoma Den, The Legend of Haolan, The Legends - Fandom, The Rise of Phoenixes, The Sleuth of Ming Dynasty - Fandom, Warrior Baek Dong Soo
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/WTF%20AsianHistoricalDorama%202021
Summary: Мультифандомный крэкАудио: озвучки из к/ф "Операция "Ы" и другие приключения Шурика", м/ф "Трое из Простоквашино", м/ф "Винни-Пух и все-все-все", м/ф "Жил-был Пёс", к/ф "Чародеи", Линда "Я украду!", Бьянка "Были танцы"
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: AsianHistoricalDorama: ЗФБ-2021-03:визуал G-PG13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Шутки-самосмейки

**БАННЕР**

    

`  
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120259"><img src="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/0/0/3500239/86987000.png"></a>  
`  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


в оформлении использована серия **Cat & Song dynasty**  
художника [苏徵楼|Су Чжэнлоу](https://changan-moon.tumblr.com/post/168081480873)


End file.
